Aircraft parking brakes are typically controlled from a single location. The cockpit, for example, may have a brake handle or latch similar to that of a common car. The parking brake may be disengaged for a variety of reasons. A pilot may disengage the brake to taxi for takeoff or engage the brake to park the aircraft, in which case the cockpit handle may be convenient for the pilot. A ground crew may want to disengage the brake to move the aircraft using a secondary vehicle, in which case getting to the cockpit handle poses an inconvenience. The cockpit-only parking brake controls may thus increase time spent on managing aircraft parking brake systems.